


Always yours

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Steve sees Danny with someone else and it drives him mad.





	Always yours

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think hope you enjoy.

Danny sits in his office head resting on his folded arms, he feels terrible. Today had not been a good day, their case was falling apart and they just couldn't figure out what was going on and it was getting to everyone. Steve was driving him mad and he just knew he was going to explode if he didn't do something soon. His nerves were strung so tight he was practically vibrating. He had an idea of what he should do but he just knew it was a bad idea that could end terribly, but what other choice did he have.

Danny quickly cancels his plans with Steve before rushing out of HQ to head home and get dressed into something more appropriate before heading to the closest gay club to his house. Once there he wastes no time in making a beeline straight for the bar knocking back two shots in the hopes they would calm his nerves. 

Danny was pressed roughly against the side of his camaro as the stranger he met all of 10 minutes ago kissed him fiercely grinding desperately against him. The kiss was sloppy and wasn't all that much of a turn on for Danny and it really wasn't helped at all by the fact that Danny couldn't help but wish it was Steve rutting against him so desperately. 

Danny pulls away opening his mouth knowing that he should end this now however the thought is quickly derailed when he feels a well muscled thigh slip between his legs, the sensation sending pleasure coursing through his body. A moan rips past his parted lips as he feels the rough scrape of teeth at his neck. 

Danny throws his head back eyes closed as the pleasure burns hot through his body a whimper forces it's way up his throat, his eyes snap open alarmed at the desperate whimper that just escaped him. Danny's eyes lock onto a familiar figure watching from only a few feet away their mouths open in surprise as they watch. Danny continue with the rough grinding of his hips as he feels himself close to cumming in his pants. "Steve" he gasps out a mix of horror and pleasure "oh fuck, fuck!" He follows up with enough urgency that stranger draws back confused over Danny's sudden outburst. 

"Oh shit, it's... um.. I gotta go." He starts stumbling over his words as he watches Steve stalk towards them a thunderous look on his face. "What?" The stranger asks confusion written on his face but Danny doesn't have time to explain Steve is moving towards him and he needs to get the hell away from this guy. Knowing he lacks the time it'll take to explain to the poor man, Danny simply pushes him harshly causing the man to stumble back. "I have to go!" Danny says the bitterness he's feeling evident in his voice. He can feel Steve's presence behind the man before even looking up and he knows his screwed. 

"Leave!" Steve demands his voice harsh and cold towards the stranger, it takes an incredible amount of self control for Danny not to break Steve's nose on the spot. The stranger simply turns around seeing Steve standing there menacingly he makes a hasty retreat leaving Danny well and truly blue balled. 

"I swear to god Steven I hate you so much right now!" Danny yells his frustration getting the better of him as he shoves Steve roughly, the man barely even stumbles and that just serves to annoy Danny more. "What the hell is wrong with you huh? What do you want from me?!" Danny questions seething at the situation his best friend has just caused. Danny knows that a lot of his anger is coming from a place of embarrassment, hell he hadn't even told Steve he was bi and now he's watched Danny as he came undone in a man's hands. 

Steve simply ignores Danny raising one strong hand to pull Danny's chin to the side roughly as he inspects the damage left on the side of his neck. Danny's hand comes up slapping Steve harshly across the face. He regrets it instantly, this is his best friend, the man he loves and he's just gone and hit him for no good reason other then pure sexual frustration. 

The fight visibly leaves Danny's body as he hangs his head in submission "what do you want Steve?" Steve stands shocked watching Danny intently "what were you thinking Danny?" Steve's voice is loud in the quite night air and Danny is hit with a wave of confusion, hes pretty sure it was obvious what he was thinking. "Seriously?" He questions as he watches Steve walk to the driver side of his car."Get in the car Danny." He demands not leaving any room for an argument and Danny does exactly that. 

After a tense and silent car ride they arrive at Steve's Danny feels the frustration building in his chest once again. "Come on Steve if you're going to completely ruin my night you could be at least let me go home after!" Danny yells wanting nothing more then to just get into his own bed and get himself off. Steve abruptly pushes the door open and gets out, alarmed Danny trails quickly after him. Steve turns putting himself directly in Danny's personal space as if it's the most natural thing in the world. 

"What the hell Steve?" Danny says his eyes glancing down to Steve's lips against his better judgement. "What now?" Danny asks his voice barely a whisper. "You shouldn't have been out there with him." Steve snaps barely containing his anger. "What? Are you fucking serious?" He asks in a hiss "God damn it Steven I am an adult i am aloud to have sex with who I want, when I want and wherever the hell I want!" He yells, wincing shortly after as he realises they're still outside. "He marked you Danny!" Steve grits out his gaze locked on where Danny can only assume a dark hicky must've formed. "Why do you even care Steve? So what if he marked me I liked it!" Danny moves a hand to trace over where he can feel the slight ache of the hickey. 

Steve roughly grabs a hold of Danny pulling their bodies flush against each other as he bites down harshly over the offending mark, Danny's body trembles with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Danny realises what is happening and his body goes rigid as he holds his breath, focusing only on the drag of blunt teeth and Steve's warm wet tounge as it laps greedily at the mark. Danny knows he needs to pull away, knows that this isn't okay but he can't bring himself to push Steve away. His body going lax in Steve's strong capable hands as a breathy moan escapes him. 

Steve backs away suddenly, if it wasn't for all his training Danny's sure he would've fallen straight on his ass. "We should go inside." Steve states wasting no time in making his way into the house leaving Danny to stare after him in shock. "Danny!" He he calls from the open door. Danny only stares at his partner "Oh my God." He states feeling the cool night air graze over the wet spot left on his neck. 

Once inside Danny stands firmly against the closed front door "you're freaking me out Steve." Danny admits looking at his partner like he's never seen the man before. "What the hell was that? It came completely out of nowhere!" Danny yells, Steve shakes his head slowly inching closer to Danny. "You're an idiot if you think that Danno." Steve states leaning closer placing feather light kisses to Danny's exposed neck. Danny lets himself get lost in the sensation for a minute before he comes to his senses putting his hands firmly on Steve's chest hoping the man will get the hint. "Slow down there for a sec buddy." Danny gasps the pleasure coursing through his body making it difficult to speak, Steve pulls back watching Danny curiously before attempting to push back against him. "Steven stop it! You don't get to just grab me and have your way with me like it's a normal thing! We are partners but more then that we are friends so please tell me what the hell is going on!" Danny cries out his voice sounding desperate and on the verge of tears, he's wanted this for so long. Steve looks at Danny intently "God Danny you've got to be the smartest idiot I've ever met" Steve says his voice laced with exasperation as he crowds back into Danny's space, rolling his rock hard dick against Danny's thigh. Danny's jaw drops at the hiss off pleasure that escapes his partners mouth and he feels a warmth flood his stomach at the feeling of Steve's rock hard member pressed firmly against his thigh. "Fuck Steve. So what you've wanted to fuck me this whole time and just decided tonight's the night?" Danny questions looking up pleadingly into Steve's lust filled eyes. "Tell me Steve is this a control thing?" Steve groans and surges down connecting his soft lips to Danny's neck once again. Danny moans his body betraying him as he arches his smaller body up to fit flush against Steve's desperate for the man's touch. 

Steve's rough hands clamp over Danny's ass positioning him so that their hips rutt deliciously against each other. The ability of forming a complete sentence is suddenly lost to him. Danny is still confused he doesn't know what to think about this. Maybe Steve was right maybe he simply wasn't paying attention it's not like Steve is the easiest person to get a read on. Danny was looking to get off and maybe this is a bad idea but Steve wants him and who is he to pass that up even if it is only for one night. 

Steve's hands slide into the back of Danny's tight dress pants. "God Danny, I've wanted you so bad." Steve breathes out his breath fanning over the sensitive skin of Danny's neck. Giving up all illusions of resistance Danny throws his head back against the door. 

Steve's hands leave Danny's pants and in an instant he finds himself over Steve's shoulder. "Holy shit!" Danny sequels in surprise. He sighs in relief when he is finally placed on the floor in Steve's bedroom. "Sorry babe, quicker." Steve simply states throwing a wink Danny's way. 

Steve begins to undress, Danny watches the reality of the situation finally landing as he watches his partners body being revealed to him. Danny's hands begin to shake as he fumbles to undo the buttons on his shirt. Steve moves to stand in front of him all perfectly toned and Danny can't imagine why a man like Steve would want him. Steve gently takes over undoing Danny's buttons. "I'd never hurt you Danno." Steve says as he undoes the rest of Dannys shirt, voice more gentle then Danny thinks he's ever heard it. Danny can see the concern heavy in Steve's eyes. 

"I'm not scared babe." Danny reassures feeling completely inadequate stood bare for Steve to see. Danny looks down feeling more vulnerable then he ever has before as he asks "Why me Steve?" Steve's eyebrows shoot up in confusion over the question posed to him "I don't understand Danno?" Danny sighs heavily "Why me Steve, why choose me to freak out over, why get jealous of someone else with me I just don't understand why you would ever choose me?" Steve shakes his head "Danny you are truly awful at paying attention." Steve says "that is not an answer Steven "because you never shut your damn mouth long enough to let me get one out." Steve snarks placing his hands gently on Danny's hips "you're beautiful Danno, I love how stubborn you are and how short your fuse is, I love the way you fight me, I love the way your body feels pressed against mine, I love the way you look in the morning when you're sprawled out on my sofa. I'm in love with you Danny Williams." Steve's eyes roam over his body hungrily "watching that scumbag touch you where I should be touching you God Danny I wanted to kill him." Steve groans out, Danny smirks a blush creeping onto his cheeks "well how about you hurry up and touch me then." Danny taunts playfully. "Oh I fully intend to Danno." Danny moans. 

"Turn around." Steve demands the gentleness from earlier long gone replaced with a primal need to take what he wants. Without giving Danny a second to react Steve grabs Danny's shoulders turning him around and pushing him harshly against the wall. Danny is in the middle of letting out an exasperated sigh when he chokes on his breath feeling the warmth of Steve's body pushed possesivley against his, one of Steve's fingers snaking it's way into the cleft of Danny's ass. 

Danny's breath catches in his throat as he releases a desperate whimper as Steve bites him roughly on the shoulder marking Danny as his. "Danny." Steve practically growls his name a low rumble vibrating against his body that elicits a reaction from his already leaking cock. "No one else is aloud to touch you." Danny nods quickly in agreement. 

Danny's cock pressed painfully against the wall as he tries to rock back desperately against Steve's finger. "I'm all yours babe." Danny whispers. He shudders as the tip of Steve's rough finger works it's way past the tight ring of muscle. "God Steve. Fuck me please. Need you." Danny moans out desperately his words eliciting a throaty moan from Steve. Danny whimpers "Not yet baby." Steve states removing his finger from Dannys hole. He moves himslef unsteadily away from the wall only to be pressed roughly back against it as Steve tounge made happy work of replacing the vaccency left by his finger.

Danny moans struggling to keep himself upright as he gets lost in the pleasure of Steve tounge lapping hungrily at his desperate hole. Steve spreads him open using both his tounge and finger to work Danny open in the most delicious way possible. Danny feels as though he's going to cum before Steve even lays a finger on his cock. Steve licks a thick, warm stripe from Danny's ball to his wet hole and Danny screams, his eyes shut tight as his orgasm rips through him painting the wall and his stomach. 

Steve stands, two fingers inside Danny as he slumps against the wall trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm. Once the last of his shivers pass Danny turn to look at Steve a dangerous glint in his eyes. "How long were you watching us earlier babe? Were you getting off on it? I was so close to cumming, God he felt so good against me." Danny moans a smirk plastered to his face. Steve possesivley backs him against the wall "I know what you're trying to do Danny." Steve states with the same deadly look Danny had seen on his face earlier that evening. "You know he had a great mouth. He had me coming undone under him." Danny lies knowing he's getting a rise from Steve. With an abrupt movement Danny is across the room and bent over the bed with Steve's firm hands on his hips and his tounge spreading him open hungrily. Danny is a gasping mess with in Steve's strong hands. Minutes later he's coming, legs trembling as he collapses onto the bed. 

"Lay on your back baby." Steve says and Danny follows his request happily. Steve wastes no time pushing Danny's knees up to his chest so that he's spread out below Steve. Danny breath hitches as Steve's looms over him staring down at him hungrily. Danny writhes urgently against the slick slide of Steve's thick fingers stretching him. Once Steve's fingers are free Danny reaches desperate hands out to position Steve's cock as quickly as he can, hes so desperate to have Steve's large, hard, leaking cock deep inside him. 

"Slow down baby." Steve says leaning in to place a sensual kiss to Danny's lips his warm tounge licking into Danny's mouth. Steve's cock is hurried deep inside him when Danny realises this is the first time they've kissed tonight. 

The initial shock of Steve's large cock stretching him open melts into the most delicious friction, turning Danny into a cock slut as he realises there's nothing he wants more then Steve pounding into him. 

"Oh fuck" Danny gasps, his head falling back inviting Steve to continue littering Danny's pale neck with dark marks. Steve pushing into him with a slow steady rhythm. "Fuck Steve. Oh fuck. God harder! Give me more you asshole." Danny moans. Steve's rhythm never falters, Danny's heart stops when Steve grins down at him. "You're so demanding babe." Steve laughs, leaning in to bruss a sweet kiss to Danny's lips at the same time as he snaps his hips up roughly against Danny.

"I hate you!" Danny moans throughout grit teeth. " No you don't." Steve states. Steve lever himself up to find a different angle. The angle turn out to be perfect for Danny as he moans desperately as Steve pounds roughly into his prostate. "I'm gunna cum again." Danny whimpers coming undone beneath Steve. Steve pulls him up by the neck pulling him up enough that their mouths are just barely touching, his breath hot over Danny's lips as he speaks. 

"Cum." He says urgently "cum for me baby." Danny's orgasm hits harder then the last two, until he's left utterly delirious from it. His fingers latch onto Steve's shoulders in a white pickled grip, his nails leave half moon indents in the skin. He's so lost in his orgasm he doesn't realise Steve following after him until his hips slow to lazy thrusts until Steve slumps down against Danny, his head buried lazily into dannys neck. 

They lay like that for a while until Danny's legs begin to cramp and his noises of protest get Steve to roll hopelessly onto his back. Sighing Danny looks blankly up to the ceiling as he wants for the rapid beating of his heart to slow. Danny never knew it was possible to feel so empty, he knew now that this was going to become a dangerous habit. 

"Stop thinking so hard babe." Steve whispers gently pulling Danny to lay on his chest. "I love you Steve." Steve intertwines his fingers in Danny's hair "I love you too Danno."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has idea on one shots they'd like to see written about mcdanno please let me know :)


End file.
